


Walking Dead: The Darkness of the Heart: Episode 5

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: The Darkness of the Heart [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Awkwardness, Cults, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Starting a new school, Clementine wonders what lies ahead. Finding herself making new friends, facing typical problems, especially from so called 'populars', she never anticipated become part of a mystery involving a strange elusive cult, disappearances and also, her most difficult challenge, falling in love.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Darkness of the Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438594
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Episode 5: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, at long last, the final episode of this series, enjoy.

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

“What were you fucking thinking!?”

Minerva rolled her eyes at Lilly’s yelling, they had survived the explosion along with Marlon but it was clear it had caused chaos, there was still fighting going on between their supporters and the others, then there were those trying to escape and those uninitiated that were trying to get free from their cells.

“You tried to kill us!” Lilly yelled.

Minerva scoffed. “But we didn’t die, and I’ve tilted the odds in our favour now.”

Marlon was in shock, not saying anything while Lilly fumed.

“Our people are still in here.” She snapped. “This place is on fire and everything is falling apart, you could have destroyed our chances.”  
  
Minerva shook her head. “But I didn’t did I, they’re still alive and any that do die weren’t worth considering. Only the strongest deserve to live and serve our vision. Just like Sophie was too weak, why do think I didn’t bother hesitating when I had to punish her for trying to escape.”  
  
That made Marlon start. “You...you killed Sophie, your own sister?”

“She was weak, it’s what she deserved.” Minerva remarked, unrepentant.

Lilly shook her head. “Enough, we need to get out of here, now!”

Marlon agreed, still shaken and they went to escape, except Minerva. Minerva had something else she needed to do first, and no amount of flames and collapsing parts of the building would stop her.

* * *

Clementine grimaced as she looked around, after the explosion, the trio had fled, leaving her tied to the chair in the burning building, with the corpse of the, now former, leader of Delta.

“Shit, shit...” She muttered, tugging at her bonds.

She couldn’t let it end like this, not here. Not when the others were probably still alive and trapped. She needed to get out of this and save them. She struggled gallantly against her bonds but they wouldn’t give. She looked around desperately, trying to focus, but it wasn’t easy with the fire and smoke and the sounds of panic outside. Then she saw it, something on the nearby table, it was her chance, but only if she could move the chair. Gritting her teeth she tried and, to her relief, she was able to move it, but only slightly. Still kept trying and soon, to her relief, she made it to the desk and, with some struggle, she managed to get her hands on the knife.

‘ _Okay careful, careful...’_ She thought to herself.

So with careful effort she finally managed to cut through her bonds and quickly got up from the chair.

“Shit.” She muttered.

Covering her mouth with her sleeve as she coughed, she blinked, trying to clear her vision.  Finally she got out of the room and grimaced, it was worse than she thought, the whole place was in chaos, flames, parts of the building collapsing as the fire ruined their structural integrity, and still there were the two halves of the cult, warring with each other, shooting at each other, apart from the ones that were indeed trying to escape.

Clem shook her head.  _‘Urgh, shit, I can’t...I need to, I need to find the others, they’re still here.’_

She took stock of her exact surroundings, a catwalk overlooking the main room, with several other doors, a walkway branching the length of the room to another catwalk on the other side.

‘ _Cells, for the “recent converts” as Delta call those they kidnapped...there aren’t that many of them if those documents were right, so they’ve gotta be here, but...where...’_ She thought desperately.

Knowing she had to act, Clem began to run down the  catwalk, checking the doors, they were mostly unlocked, only two were locked and she had to pry them opening with a loose railing. The first contained a small group of ‘recent’ converts.

“You, saved us.” One of them, a man in his twenties gasped.

Clem shook her head. “We’re not outta this yet, I’m looking for my friends, a group of girls they brought in the same time as me, have you seen them?”  
  
But they shook their heads and Clem knew she had no choice but to keep looking.

Luckily she soon found a way out for the others as she pried open the second door to find a hole in the wall and some scaffolding nearby.

‘ _This building was being renovated before it was abandoned...they never even bothered taking the scaffolding down.’_ Clem mused. _‘Perfect.’_

After directing the other captives to escape that way, Clem left and ran across the walkway, reaching the other catwalk. Almost at once she heard more screams and realized there were other captives, there were four locked doors on this side, the two nearest her and another two further down.

She pried open the first door and guided out another group of captives, telling them about the hole to escape through. She then reached the second door and, once it was open she cried out.

“Oh my god!”

For there, tied to chairs, still gagged, was Sarah, Becca and Rondi. All three of them immediately reacted upon seeing her.

“Guys, guys, calm down.” She told them. “You need to calm down so I don’t hurt you.”  
  
With that she pulled out the knife again and began freeing them. As she did so her hand brushed against something metal in her pocket, it took a moment to realize what it was.

‘ _I still have it, that pendant.’_ She realized.

But she put that thought to the side and focused instead on getting Sarah, Becca and even Rondi out.

“You...” Rondi began.

Clem shook her head. “No time, guys that door over there, there’s a hole in the wall and scaffolding outside, use that to climb down and get out.”

“But Clem!” Sarah cried. “You need to come with us, you’ll be...”

“Just go, I’ve got to help others and find Violet first, go!” Clem insisted.

So with that they ran and Clem turned to the last two doors.

She pried open the first one and darted inside, sure enough, more ‘recent converts’ were imprisoned here, but no sign of Violet. She left the room and guided them to safety.

‘ _Violet’s gotta be behind this last door, she...’_ Clem thought to herself.

But her thoughts stopped cold for that door was already open and Violet stood there, free. But that wasn’t what made Clem stop, for Minerva was also there.

“Minnie...” Violet said, her voice barely audible above the flames.

Minerva smiled. “C’mon Violet, we can get out of here...away from all this, together, right...”  
  
Clem tensed, it was clear now that Minerva was trying to lure Violet to her side, to make Violet stay with her, even after all this.


	2. Episode 5: Chapter 2

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Clem knew she had to do something, to say something. The building was collapsing, the fire still raging. Yet Violet stood, rooted to the spot, frozen by her own reluctance as Minerva stood there.

“C’mon Violet, it’ll be just like before...no, better even.” She was saying. “You and me, together again, nothing, absolutely nothing able to stop us...”  
  
At this Clem couldn’t take it anymore and she burst out. “She’s lying, Violet. She doesn’t care about you, she just wants to use you!”  
  
Violet started at that and turned sharply, noticing her. “C-Clem?”  
  
Minerva scoffed. “Oh please, you could have at least tried something original. She’s just jealous Violet, you’ve already seen that.”  
  
Violet hesitated, looking between Clem and Minerva, unsure what to say or do.

“Violet please...I...”  
  
“Don’t listen to her.” Minerva snapped. “She just wants to come between us. She’s the one who wants to use you, just to pleasure herself.”  
  
“That’s not true I-”

“Have you forgotten Violet, all the wonderful times we shared. Like that night on the beach, just the two of us.” Minerva remarked.

Violet turned towards her again. “Minnie...”

Violet had missed it but Clem caught the glint in Minerva’s eye, even that had been a set up. But how could she prove it, how could she prove Minerva didn’t actually value their relationship and just saw it as a means to an end.

She growled, then she remembered what she had, right there, in her pocket. She fished out the necklace and held it up.

“If you really mean that much to her Violet, why did I find this in the trash outside that barn?” She queried desperately.

Violet turned and her eyes widened in horror. “That’s…That’s the necklace I, that we...”  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You think you can win Violet over with some cheap tat from the past, that’s-”

“What?!”  
  
Minerva froze at that. Violet’s voice had taken on a sudden dangerous edge and only now did she realize her mistake. She had thrown the necklace away and was now dismissive of it. But Violet turned to her glaring...still wearing her necklace. Which she then ripped off and threw at Minerva, who dodged.

“If that’s what you think of me then there, you can have that back!” Violet spat, her voice coated with betrayal.

Turning away, Violet approached Clem, who dropped the necklace and reached out to Violet.

“C’mon, we need to get outta this place.”  
  
Minerva cried out. “You can’t just leave, I-”

“Shut up!” Violet yelled. “I don’t wanna hear it...you betrayed me and then think you have the right to play with my heart like that, fuck you!”

“No, you’re mine!”

With that Minerva lunged for Violet, grabbing hold of her and trying to pull her along, but Clem managed to grab her too and pulled her back, just in time for at that moment, part of the catwalk gave way and with a horrible scream, Minerva fell to the fiery wreckage below, out of sight.

Violet grimaced and Clem pulled her away from the jagged edge.

“Violet, I...I...”

Violet shook her head. “Shit, I never imaged, but this isn’t the time Clem, we gotta get outta here, somehow.”

Clem nodded, jolted back into reality, just hoping Violet really was as composed as she seemed.

“C’mon, this way.” Clem said and began to lead Violet towards the walkway, intent on taking her to the exit she had seen.

As they made their way across however, both trying to keep the smoke from getting to them and worried about the rising flames, it happened. Hearing the ominous rumble, Clem reacted and shoved Violet ahead, just before jumping backwards, both landed heavily on the floor as rubble from above fell and smashed the walkway in half.

“Clem!” Violet yelled.

Clem stood up. “Go Violet, that door over there, there’s a hole in the wall and scaffolding that’ll get you out, just go!”

Violet shook her head frantically. “But, I can’t, you...”  
  
“I’ll think of something, now go!” Clem yelled.

She was on the wrong side of the gap; with no way out now.

Violet reluctantly did as she was told and went to escape, Clem meanwhile turned back and began to look for another way out. Only one possibility presented itself to her, as crazy as it seemed.

So she made her way to the ladder that led to the ground floor and made her descent. There was nobody else in the building now, at least, nobody alive, she couldn’t hear any screams or cries or yells. Grimacing and keeping low, still covering her mouth and nose, Clem gingerly picked her way around the burning rubble, she knew it was a long shot, the electrical system had to be gone by now.

But it was her only chance, at least the only one she could see at the moment. Reaching the large warehouse doors that marked the main entrance to the building she tried to use the control panel to operate them. In a moment of surprise, they did open, but only a foot or so off the ground.

“Shit...well, still works.” Clem muttered to herself.

With that she got down and crawled out through the gap, gasping for the fresh air as she finally pulled herself out of the burning building and too her feet. She had to find the others and get away. But before she could move someone suddenly grabbed her and before she could say or do anything, something hit her hard on the back of her head, and everything went black.


	3. Episode 5: Chapter 3

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Clem groaned as she woke up.

‘ _Urgh, not again...’_ She thought in dismay.

For she once again found herself  waking up to being tied to a chair, she blinked and tried to recover her equilibrium, tugging at her bonds as she did so.

That was when she realized and cried out. “MMMM!?”  
  
She was gagged, tape covered her mouth and she instantly tried to struggle to get free, to get it off. But then she paused, looking around, eyes widening.

For she recognized the location she was held in.  _‘This is the secret room back in the barn, how did I end up here...Um, fuck...’_

She tried to remember, she remembered the burning compound, the frantic escape, rescuing the others, then she remembered it clearly. As she had got out of the burning compound, someone had grabbed her and knocked her out.

‘ _They brought me here, did this to me...but why…?’_ She wondered to herself.

With a muffled growl she struggled again, tugging at her bonds without much success, they were pretty firm. She then noticed that her denim jacket was gone too, aside for some soot stains her red T-shirt was thankfully undamaged,  along with the rest of her clothes.

“MMMMMMMMMM!” She yelled, hoping someone would hear her and help, all the while thinking. _‘Urgh, yet more questions, who’s taken my jacket now and why...what is…?’_

Her thoughts stopped as she looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Her hopes disappeared quickly however, as an irate looking Lilly entered, with Marlon right behind her, looking more awkward than ever.

‘ _No wonder he’s reluctant...everything that’s happened, God Marlon, you never imagined anything like this when you joined, did you?’_ Clem realized. _‘’He’s way out of his depth and...What the fuck!?’_

Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped through her gag as Minerva also entered. She was still alive, but Clem noticed she didn’t get out unscathed. Although charred her clothes seemed to take the most damage to her right side, leaving her with burn scars all over her arm and also on her right cheek and temple. Clementine barely suppressed a shudder as she noted a worrying manic gleam in Minerva’s eyes, almost like they were made of sickly green fire. But her attention was drawn back to Lilly with a sharp slap to her face. Jolting and, her cheek stinging, Clem’s gaze turned to Lilly who was glaring furiously.

“This is your fault Clem, you just had to interfere, destroy everything for us.” She snapped. “Now Delta is gone, our chance at changing things for the better, for getting the power we are due, gone...Whoever isn’t dead has been arrested, or given themselves up to the police and turning state’s evidence. Delta is ruined and falling apart.”  
  
Clem remained tense, realizing. _‘And your planned takeover with it, but how is that…?’_

Well, I will deal with you, your actions will have consequences, you will pay for ruining us.” Lilly growled. “Minerva, this way.”  
  
Minerva growled, but turned and followed Lilly out of the room. Marlon hesitated, before remaining where he was.

Clementine saw this as her chance, she just had to get Marlon to take the tape off her mouth.

“MMMMM MMMMMMM!” She cried out, trying to get his attention.

Again Marlon dithered and shifted, but turned away, looking towards the door again.

“MMMMMMMMM!!”

Shaking his head Marlon turned. “Clem I...enough...I...I...”

She could see it in his eyes. He was hesitating, unsure.

“I never wanted things to go this far...and, and...I...” He stammered.

Clem tugged at her bonds. _‘Urgh c’mon, just take the tape off my mouth already...’_

But Marlon did not even move, he just turned away.

“No, I...it’s too late now and I have to live with what I’ve done. But you shouldn’t have interfered, none of this would’ve happened and things would...” He continued.

But it was clear even he didn’t believe that. But before he could move or say anything else, the door opened again and Minerva entered, the veritable emerald fire hadn’t faded in the slightest as she stalked right past Marlon and got right in Clem’s face.

“You...look what you did to me you bitch.” She hissed, outraged. “You ruined me, my...my face, I...LOOK AT ME!”  
  
Clem leaned back as Minerva got right into her face, her burns even more prominent at this close distance.

Minerva wasn’t done yet either. “You ruined things for me with Violet too, first you poison her mind against me and now, looking like this, I can’t even attempt to win her back and you...it’s all your fault!”  
  
“MMMMMM!” Clem protested futilely.

Being gagged, she was unable to defend herself. She couldn’t explain the completely obvious fact to Minerva, or even Lilly, who had both clearly gone off the deep end, that everything that had currently happened and that they were blaming her for, was all their fault. They had only themselves to blame.

Minerva however soon proved just how far gone she was when she suddenly grinned.

“Well, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, let’s see how you like when you are in such pain and...disfigured.” She hissed.

Marlon started. “What the, hey, you can’t...Lilly wouldn’t...”  
  
“Who gives a fuck, now shut up.” Minerva snapped at him.

With that she suddenly lifted something up, a red hot branding iron, shaped into a strange symbol.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!?”

Minerva laughed and Clem screamed as Minerva pressed the branding iron into Clem’s left upper arm, beginning the torture for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for this, the branding iron in this chapter is basically the New Frontier symbol.


	4. Episode 5: Chapter 4

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Clem groaned into her gag as Lilly entered the door, Minerva stepped back, still smirking, the brand on her upper left arm had been just the start.

“Can you do nothing right?” Lilly sighed seeing this.

Minerva scoffed. “What does it matter, we all know how this ends anyway.”

Lilly shook her head before gesturing. “Alright then, let’s get this dealt with now, time to pay for what you’ve done, Clementine.”

Clem didn’t reply, except to let out a short yelp as the tape was ripped off her mouth, she was then untied from the chair and forced to her feet with her hands tied behind her back once more. Lilly led the way while Marlon trailed behind, Minerva held Clem upright and forced her along, back into the main room of the barn.

“What the fuck!?” Marlon suddenly yelled. “This isn’t...”  
  
Lilly cut him off. “She ruined our plans Marlon, she will pay for it, this is the only way and you know it!”

Minerva scoffed. “It’s what she deserves anyway, little bitch.”  
  
With that she jolted Clem, making sure to hurt the branded arm. This made Clem jerk and she finally saw what was causing the reactions of those around her. She saw what Lilly had planned for her. For there, hanging from the rafters, was a noose.

Clem reacted at once, trying to struggle away, but the torture had weakened her and Minerva’s grip was too strong.

“But, this...this isn’t, we can’t just kill her!” Marlon protested.

“What would have us do, this is what she deserves for ruining us.” Lilly growled.

With that Minerva forced Clem up onto the stool set up below the noose and despite Clem’s struggles she found herself in place, the noose secured and tightened around her neck.

“You should never have interfered Clem, now this is your only fate.” Lilly remarked darkly.

Clem glared at her. “You kidnapped my friends, you expect me to just...”  
  
Lilly shook her head. “We were going to make them far more capable and better than even they could imagine, they would have been part of Delta, part of us, more powerful than anyone and able to deal with all who dared try to harm them or put them down.”

“But you just had to ruin it, steal Violet from me, do this to me.” Minerva snarled, gesturing to her burns. “This is the best outcome, get rid of this trash.”

Marlon shook his head. “C’mon, this isn’t right, we can’t just-”  
  
“You’re either with us, or against us Marlon!” Minerva snapped.

Clem tugged at her bonds and suddenly found, to her surprise, that the bonds around her hands had begun to loosen.

“Let me do it.”

She started at that, reminded of her current danger, as it seemed Minerva was volunteering to be the one to actually hang her.

Clem grimaced, glaring darkly at Minerva as she approached, laughing.

“Defiant to the end, huh?” She scoffed.

With that she was about to kick the stool out from under Clem’s feet when suddenly out of nowhere, Minerva was tackled, crying out in shock. Clem and Marlon gasped, while Lilly yelled out in anger.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!”

Minerva screamed, trying to get away, but Clem could see she was struggling against the one who had tackled her.

“Violet.” She gasped.

It was indeed Violet, she must have been able to sneak in, as Clem remembered the way she had got in the first time. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Urgh, I will not let this-” Lilly snarled.

Then, Clem’s panic built again as Lilly approached her instead, ready to kick the stool out from under her.

But then it happened. “NO!”  
  
With that, clearly pushed too far, Marlon acted and tackled Lilly with them starting to fight too. Clem grimaced at this, she had to do something as both fights continued and she knew if she wasn’t careful, the stool would be knocked and she would be hanged anyway. Working as carefully but as quickly as she could, she managed to free her hands and quickly got the noose off. She leapt down from the stool and grabbed the ropes that had bound her hands. She hurried over to where Violet was still struggling with Minerva.

“She turned you against me, she ruined me!” Minerva was screaming.

Violet spat. “You’ve only yourself to blame, you manipulative bitch, you-”

She stopped, startled as Clem suddenly attacked Minerva too, getting her from behind and even securing the taller girls hands with the ropes.

At that moment however, the front doors burst open, the chain holding them closed being broken and the police burst in. The confusion that followed lasted for only a brief moment but soon things were under control and Lilly and Minerva were arrested and being taken away while Marlon turned himself in, planning to fully cooperate with the police.

“So what happens to him now?” Violet asked the officer who was checking over her and Clementine.

The officer shrugged. “Can’t say, but his willingness to cooperate, might work in his favour.”

Clementine sighed, feeling dizzy. “Good...that’s good...”  
  
“CLEM!”

That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.


	5. Episode 5: Chapter 5

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Violet bit her lip as she paced outside the room. She looked down absently at her clothes, after the skirmish at the barn she had been sent home to change, but the moment she had, she had rushed to the hospital. She now stood, clad in grey sweatpants with a white tank-top, dark blue unbuttoned jacket and white sneakers, waiting frantically for any news on Clementine’s condition.

‘ _After all she’s been through, after what’s happened, for her to just, pass out like that, I...fuck...’_ Violet fretted as her mind raced.

She turned as she heard footsteps and her stomach clenched, approaching her, dressed respectively in black pants, a blue shirt and brown shoes and a black mid-thigh skirt, pink blouse, tights and black flats, was Lee and Carley. Just behind them, clad in black jeans with a dark blue T-shirt and white sneakers was AJ. All of them were frantic.

“What happened, did she, is she…?” Carley blurted out.

Violet shook her head. “I-I don’t know  _all_ the details, but...they’ve not said, still, still waiting for news.”  
  
She was nearly knocked off her feet as an obviously distraught AJ suddenly hugged her, clearly distressed. At that moment however a doctor emerged and saw them.

“Ah, Mr. Everett?”

Lee turned to him. “Yes, is Clem…?”  
  
He nodded. “She will make a full recovery, but she needs time to rest. She will be fine, I’ll let you know when she’s ready to receive visitors.”

Violet let out a sigh of relief at that, glad that something was going right at last.

* * *

Violet shifted, uncomfortable, not used to being the centre of attention, but shortly after hearing that Clem would be alright, the others arrived too, it was clear that all of them had been caught off guard, so their clothes all had that just thrown on look. Louis, Brody and Ruby were the first to arrive.

Louis in khaki pants with a white shirt and black sneakers, Brody in white knee length shorts with a black tank-top under a pink unbuttoned blouse and white flats and Ruby in jeans, a dark grey tank-top and brown boots. Aasim and Duck then arrived, clad respectively in khaki pants, a white shirt, dark green jacket and brown shoes and cargo pants, a grey tank-top under a white flannel shirt and black boots.

It was at this point that, while still under observation, the recovered Becca and Sarah, and even Rondi, joined them, all clad in the same white hospital gown as Clem.  Finally, Mitch and Omar arrived, bringing Tenn and Willy with them. Mitch was in jeans, a red T-shirt under an unbuttoned denim shirt and black sneakers, Omar wore black pants with a dark grey shirt and black shoes.

For the younger two, Tenn was in blue sweatpants, a dark blue tank-top under a red and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and white sneakers, finally Willy wore black jeans, a blue and white striped shirt and black sneakers. Even with help filling in the blanks, from Rondi, Becca and Sarah, Violet found it hard, but she soon was able to tell the whole story, revealing the truth to everyone present.

For Violet, the hardest part was knowing how devastating the truth would be for Tenn, learning about his sisters and sure enough, his horror was obvious for all to see. But before anyone could say anything else, to offer any words of comfort, he fled. Reassuring the others that they’d make sure he didn’t do anything rash, Louis and Aasim ran out after him.

Violet sighed.  _‘Can’t be easy for everyone here, especially people like Louis, Mitch, or Brody...knowing Marlon was involved too. But at least he’s coming clean, he might have a chance...’_

It was then the doctor emerged again to tell them that Clementine was now ready to receive visitors and, with Violet insisting that she would wait, Lee, Carley and AJ hurried inside to see her. Sitting up in her bed, Clem grinned upon seeing them.

“Hey...” She began.

At that moment AJ rushed over to the bed. “Clem, you’re awake!”  
  
She laughed. “Yeah, I’m okay now goofball.”  
  
Lee and Carley both smiled and moved up close to the bed too.

“We’re certainly glad of that.” Lee remarked. “You scared us, sweet pea.”  
  
Just like AJ had let ‘goofball’ slide, most likely due to the emotions of the moment, Clem opted to do the same for Lee there, she just grinned, glad she was feeling safe and back with her family again.

* * *

Clem’s smile widened when Violet finally entered. But faded slightly at the contrite look on Violet’s face.

“Clem, I...” She began, sitting down heavily.

Clementine sensed what was going on and tried to nip it in the bud. “Vi, if you’re thinking of blaming yourself, don’t...”  
  
“But if I’d just listened to you, believed you about Minerva then, maybe...maybe it wouldn’t have, gone this far, things wouldn’t have...” Violet stammered.

“We don’t know that and we can’t, it’s all in the past now Violet.” Clem insisted. “All we can do now, is look to the future, to push past this, together, for all of us.”  
  
Violet sighed. “I...yeah, you, you’re right...There was something else though, something I’ve been meaning to say for a while now and...”  
  
“Ah, I...” Clem grinned. “I think I know.”  
  
Violet looked up sharply at that, but then, without words, they finally admitted the truth, admitted their feelings for each other, as their lips met and they shared their first kiss.


	6. Episode 5: Chapter 6

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Clementine smiled as she checked herself in the mirror, she was dressed up in a red knee length dress with matching flats, she had just finished brushing her hair and was now styling it into her usual twin ponytails.

‘ _I can’t believe it, at last, after so much chaos and confusion, it’s come down to this.’_ She reflected. _‘Violet and I, going out on our first date.’_

Just the thought of it made her smile widen into an actual grin as she finished getting ready and left her room, heading downstairs. The rest of her family looked up she did so and grinned.

“Wow, Clem...” AJ whispered. “You look great.”

Clem laughed at that. “Thanks AJ.”  
  
Carley nodded in agreement. “He’s right Clem. You look beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah, you and Violet have fun now okay.” Lee added.

Clementine blushed at that, but grinned. “Thanks, I’m sure we will.”

“You sure you guys don’t need a lift?” Lee asked.

“No, we were gonna take advantage of the nice day, we were just gonna walk and meet up at the restaurant.” Clementine explained.

The others nodded and AJ then spoke up. “You’ll have to tell me about it when you get home.”  
  
Clem laughed again. “You’ll be in bed when I get home, but I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” AJ agreed, pouting slightly.

Still smiling, Clem grabbed everything else she needed and left the house, ready to go on her date.

* * *

Standing in her room, in the apartment she thought she’d never see again, Violet looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled but it was tremulous.

‘ _Am I...is this really the right look for me, would Clem, would Clem like it?’_ She wondered nervously.

She was clad in probably her newest clothes ever, a lilac mid-thigh length dress with matching flats and tights.  There was a knock at the door and her mother entered.  
  
“Violet?”  
  
She turned, biting her lip. “Mom, I...I just...”  
  
“You’re nervous honey.” Amy said softly. “Don’t be, Clem loves you and you love her and you look great by the way.”

Violet shifted, blushing slightly. “You really think so?”  
  
“Of course, now, you have fun tonight.” She said warmly.

Violet smiled, feeling reassured and nodded. “Okay, I...thanks mom.”  
  
Amy nodded and hugged her daughter. “Trust me, this will be a nice experience for you.”  
  
Violet agreed, knowing that, after all, she never had anything like this when she dated Minerva. But this was different, this was a real relationship and now she was looking forward to meeting Clem and going on the date.  So, smiling widely and feeling more confident, Violet grabbed what she needed and soon she left, ready for the date.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant Violet grinned as she saw Clementine.

“Hey Vi.” Clem greeted.

Violet grinned. “Oh, wow, you look, you look amazing.”

Clem winked. “Thanks, you too.”  
  
“I um, thanks.” Violet replied, blushing.

Grinning, Violet took Clem's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly, not batting an eyelid.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Clem smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Clementine Everett and Violet Adlon."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at them in a polite way and Violet smiled back. It was good that they didn't have to deal with something problematic like a restaurant hostess refusing them due to their sexual orientation. They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"Wow, when you think about, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." Clem said softly. "But it feels like years."

Violet nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

Clem agreed and they waited until their first courses were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Clem smiled and leaned closer. Violet did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Violet bit her lip, pondering.

“So um...Clem...was wondering, you wanna, go to prom with me?”

Clem laughed softly. “I was wondering when you’d ask, or if I’d be the one asking.”

Violet gave a lopsided smile. “That a yes then?”  
  
“It is.”

Violet grinned widely, overjoyed at that and Clem returned th grin, the pair of them kissing again. They resumed their meal and, after it was finished and paid for they left, hands still linked.

“Well, the night is still young, let’s go for a walk, huh?” Clem suggested.

Violet agreed, smiling widely as they walked away, hands linked, their love obvious and stronger than ever, their joy continuing as they enjoyed the remainder of their date.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, don't own the song used in this chapter.

**The Darkness of The Heart**

**Epilogue**

Violet took a slow careful breath, fidgeting with her sleeves, unable to believe she was actually here.

‘ _I never imagined in a million years that I would actually come to prom...not even when I was dating Minerva. But now...’_ She thought.

She couldn’t deny, she was nervous as she once again straightened her clothes, a simple black feminine suit with black flats.

As usual her nervousness made her thoughts race.  _‘Clem said we’d go to prom, she’s not here yet and I’m freaking out just waiting for her. What’ll happen when she gets here?’_

I fought to control my breathing, trying to calm down.

“Yo, Violet.”

I started and turned, glaring. “Dammit Louis, don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
  
Louis just grinned and shrugged. Violet couldn’t deny he looked reasonably good in his black tux with a white shirt and red tie. Brody stood with him, also grinning and looking especially good in a red mid-thigh dress, tights and red heels.

“We just, wanting to cheer you up.” Brody said. “You looked tense and we know you tend to overthink things.”

Violet muttered. “Urgh, guys, c’mon, give me a break.”  
  
Louis didn’t lose his cheer. “Just trying to be helpful, Vi.”  
  
“Ah, but I think someone else can do a better job.” Brody added.

Violet followed her gaze and her mouth went dry, her face suddenly felt very hot. Clem had arrived, looking absolutely stunning in a dark yellow knee length dress with matching flats, she had eschewed her usual ponytails in favour of having her hair down.

“I uh...” Violet stammered.

But when she looked over her should, Louis and Brody were already gone.

She finally spotted them having joined Omar, Aasim and Mitch, all clad in their own tux, with Omar having a red shirt and black tie, Aasim a white shirt and green tie and Mitch a white shirt with a blue tie. She spotted Ruby, clad in a purple ankle length dress with matching flats, approaching the group too, sending her a smile and a wink.

“Urgh, you complete bastards.” Violet muttered.

“Who is?”

She turned, eyes wide. “I, Clem, I...”  
  
Clem just smiled. “Wow, you look nice like this.”  
  
A she said that, she reached out and straightened Violet’s jacket. Violet was sure her face was bright red by now.

“I um, yeah...thanks...You look, amazing.” Violet replied. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down.”

The moment she said it she cursed herself, could she have sounded any more stupid. Clem however didn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks.” She said softly. “I’ve been thinking of growing it a little, but we’ll see. Now, shall we join the others?”  
  
Violet nodded. “If only to give them an earful of leaving me in the lurch.”  
  
Clem just laughed and took Violet’s hand, the two of them heading to join their friends, noting that the others had also arrived. Duck in his own tux with a blue shirt and dark blue tie. Sarah and Becca too, both in mid-thigh dresses with heels. Sarah’s dress and heels were dark blue, Becca’s heels were black white her dress was black and white, and also backless.

As they approached, the others turned to them, grinning.

“You can wipe those smirks off your faces, assholes.” Violet snarled.

Clem just squeezed her hand. “No Vi, be nice. So, what’s up guys, it’s been an amazing year huh?”  
  
“Tell me about it, I’m just glad it’s all over...” Louis paused and then added. “Marlon did get some lenience for turning states evidence. He should be out soon.”  
  
“That’s good, I truly believe he’s bitterly sorry about everything.” Clem replied.

Violet and the others all nodded and then, with a smirk, Mitch pointed out.

“Looks like our biggest headaches have decided to just give up and be with each other, huh?” He remarked.

Following where he was pointing they all smiled, with varying emotions, at seeing Rondi, in a pink mid-thigh length dress with matching heels, with Jeremy, in his black tux with dark green shirt and matching tie, both clearly together now.

“Good for them, now they can stop bothering us.” Violet quipped.

It was at that moment however that the music changed and Clem gasped.

“Vi c’mon, please...” She said quickly.

Violet, hearing the music, smiled and nodded, the two of them heading out to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor they faced each other, standing without slouching Violet turned out to be a full inch taller than Clementine, she put her hands on Clementine’s waist while Clem put her hands on Violet’s shoulders and they began to sway to the music, a song they felt quite fitting, for both of them.

_I can be fragile_

_I can break in two_

_But I know I'll be swept up by you_

_And if I get frightened_

_You'll always be a place of quiet to calm me_

_And if you feel my love_

_Just let it show_

_And if you want my heart_

_Just let me know_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_Oooooh..._

Violet's smiled widened as Clem moved closer, her head resting on Violet's chest, she kissed the top of Clem's head and they continued to dance.

_Sometimes I feel frozen_

_And the words I say_

_You carry my breath the wrong way_

_But when I touch you and I disappear_

_Safe in your arms you take me_

_And if you feel my love_

_Just let it show_

_And if you want my heart_

_Just let me know_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_Oooooh..._

_My heart has come alive now_

_It opened up a whole new world_

_I only want to show you_

_What it's like to love this girl_

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_Oooooh..._

_'Cause you are meant for me_

_Oooooh..._

_'Cause you are meant for me._

As the song ended they leaned in and kissed, enjoying the feeling as their love filled them.

* * *

It was quite a way to end the night, Violet felt, as she once again felt her face heating up.

“I uh, wow...” She stammered.

Clem just laughed, looking so beautiful, standing in just her black lace panties and matching bra. They were back at Clem’s house, in her bedroom and had been making out, without stopping themselves and now they were down to their underwear and Violet was sure the red of her face was rivalling her own panties and bra.

“So…?” Clem said, her voice low and sultry.

Violet grinned and resumed their make out session, all the while working on removing their bras and panties and, naked as the day they were born, they fell onto Clem’s bed, letting their passion overtake them.


End file.
